Black Roses
by JoSiEwEsTwIcK
Summary: When Raven see's a different side to Alexander which isn't good will she fall depressed and alone? or will she find herself a new man? A/R/T
1. Chapter 1

Black Roses

Chapter 1

Ravens P.O.V

I sat there waiting. Was this really happening? Was I really going to go through with this? All these thoughts ran through my mind as I sat patiently waiting in Alexanders bedroom. Today was the day. He had finally agreed to change me. But now that it was reality, I don't know if that's what I want anymore. I mean what about all the things I am leaving behind? Mum, Dad, Becky, and I hate to say this… but even nerd boy!

Alexander then walked in and grabbed my hand. We walked to the commentary in silence. My heart was pumping. I had to make my decision quick! We got to his grandmothers monument and I started to feel a bit light headed. We sat down next to each other and he smiled at me. I forced a smile back to him and he gave me a funny look. He shook it off like it never happened and leaned forward towards me and brushed my hair away from my neck. He opened his mouth and went for the shot…

"WAIT!" I yelled.

"whats wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know if this is what I want any more."

His eyes turned sad. Then all of a sudden anger filled his face. It scared me, I had never seen him like this. His eyes were black instead of golden brown.

"do you not love me anymore?" he asked with a sneer.

His words hurt me.

"of coarse I do! Its just… I don't.."

"you don't what?" he cut in."

"Alexander your scaring me." I whispered.

"well you should be scared, you're a human! Your weak!"

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I shot up and ran off towards the gate. Before I could climb over I felt his hand grip my shirt and pull me away from the gate. I screamed in fear. I tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong.

"I thought you loved me!" he yelled in my face.

Tears ran down my cheek.

"why are you doing this!" I whispered.

"why am I doing this, (he chuckled). Why am I doing this! This is what you always wanted isn't it? To become like me? To become a monster?"

"I don't want it anymore!" I yelled out as loud as one could when they are nearly being choked to death!

I began to turn blue as his grip got tighter. I tried to scream but at this point I could not. Everything was a blur and I could hardly see any thing! I saw someone approach Alexander behind him but I couldn't make out who he was. all I could see was its black shadow. I saw its fist pull up and bang! I could hear how loud the hit must have been. Alexander fell to the ground. It wouldn't of killed him. In fact he probably didn't even feel it! The body rushed up to me and I could still not see who it was.

"we gotta get out of here!" the voice said reassuringly.

Wait a minute! His voice seemed so familiar. I had to of known him. I thought hard and then! Oh my god! It was… TREVOR MITCHEL!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ravens P.O.V

We sat in his truck quietly while he was driving me to his house. I don't know why I was letting him take me there, it was probably just some dare his friends made him do. My head started throbbing and I put my hand on my head. He saw my actions and handed me a water bottle.

"thanks" I mumbled under my breath.

He didn't reply, just gave me a slight smile. We got to his place and he helped me out the car. I looked around and there were no cars in his driveway. His parents mustn't be home. Lucky, I really wasn't in the mood for answering questions about why is my throat all red and my eyes watery! I followed him inside and he led my up stairs.

" are you alright?" he asked in a soft tone.

I gave him my 'are you kidding me' face and said no! he sat on his bed and motioned for me to come sit next to him. I walked over and made myself comfortable. He put his arm around me and hugged me. I was shocked!

"your safe now." He whispered to me, still not letting go.

"he scared me so much. I have never seen him like that."

"ssshhh… its ok, im not going to leave, your safe with me."

I started to cry and he pulled me out of his hug. He held my face and wiped away my tears. I looked up at him and his deep green eyes seeped through me. he lent towards me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and pulled away. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and we started kissing. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He fell back onto the bed leaving me lying on top of him. I quickly pulled away.

"is there something wrong?" he asked.

I climbed off of him and started putting my shoes back on.

"im so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking!"

"its ok raven."

"no no its not. I gotta go, im sorry Trevor. I shouldn't of done this."

I ran out the door and left.

Trevors P.O.V

What was that all about? I thought to myself. I laid back on my bed and put my hands on my head. If only she knew how much I actually loved her. I have loved her since kindergarten!

"im home!"

my mum called out from downstairs.

"im up here!" I yelled back.

She came up with a funny look on her face.

"who was that girl rushing out of our house?"

"oh… she's just one of my friends."

"oh really?" she had a slight smile at the corner of her mouth.

"yes!" I said while pushing her out of my room.

I slammed the door shut behind her and sat on my bed. What am I going to do! Raven completely hates me now! I have to talk to her at school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys! Not my best chapter. Chapter for is going to be a hit though!

Chapter 3

Raven's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and all of last night was a blur. Some things standing out more than the others. I went to my closet to get dressed. I chose a black corset top and black skinny jeans. I heard a beep outside. I looked at my clock and it was 8:20, school didn't start till 8:40 and school was just 5 minutes away from my house. I went outside and instead of seeing Becky's truck there it was a whole different sight! Outside my house was a black Mercedes and leaning against it was Trevor! I walked up to him.

"what are you doing here?"

"picking you up of coarse." He said with a smile from ear to ear on his face.

"but beck…"

"I already called her. She didn't mind, she's happing she can be with matt." Trevor cut in.

I let out a deep breath and pushed past him into his car. He got in the car and sat there.

"raven I need to ask you something."

"what?" I asked with annoyance in my tone.

"why did you run away yesterday?"

"Trevor, you do know yesterday was just a thing. I didn't really mean it." I faked a smile as I lied.

Trevor just nodded and started the car. I hated to hurt him like that, I didn't want to admit my feelings for him. We got to school and I jumped out as fast as I could.

I got to my locker to get my books for first period. The rest of the day went quick and I was glad to leave. I got a ride home from becky and went up to my room. I laid on my bed thinking about Trevor. I was so confused. I didn't know how I felt about him. All the years of him tormenting be just started to fade away.

The next day:

I woke up in the morning feeling as tired as ever. I dragged my feet along the white carpet floor as I went to my closet to get dressed. I picked up a black top and skinny jeans. I thought about Trevor for a second and then threw the clothes to the ground. I dug in my drawers looking for something nice to wear. Ah huh! I said to myself as I pulled out a black tight dress with a red bow on the side of it. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I smiled. It fit just perfectly on me. it came just above my knees and complemented my curves.

I did my hair and snuck out of the house before my dad could see what I was wearing. Becky was in her truck waiting for me. she took one glance at the dress and smiled.

"let me guess, does this dress have anything to do with a certain some one? That someone being Trevor Mitchel?"

I knocked her in the arm playfully and said no. blushing a bit. She rolled her eyes and focused on the road. I hated her saying that, but as painful as it was saying this… she was right.

We got to school and we parted our ways to get to class. I went to my locker and Trevor was standing there waiting for me.

"what do you want?" I asked.

'I need to ask you something."

"what?"

"will you go to a party with me tonight?"

"um… let me think, how about.. no!" I said with a smirk at the end.

"its not a date! You'll just be my… companion. Please!"

"ok fine! But remember its not a date!"

"yes! Ill pick you up at seven."

He gave the biggest smile I had ever seen him have and he walked away. I sighed and walked off to class. Tonight was going to be one of those nights I would regret.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raven's P.O.V

It was nearly time for the party and I had to get ready. I put on a tight black mini dress with fishnet stockings underneath. I left my hair down and clipped a small black bow in. I heard a beep outside and ran downstairs. I met Trevor outside by his car. His eyes traveled up and down my body.

"nice to see you too Trevor!" I said with a laugh.

"ahhh hi.." he replied, shaking his head out of his fantasy.

I laughed and his face went red. We got into his car and drove off.

"you excited?" he asked.

"no" I said with no expression.

"why wouldn't you be? Your rocking up to the party of the year with the hottest guy in town!" he said with a gigantic smirk on his face.

I wrinkled up my nose in disgust and turned to face the window. Before I knew it we were driving up the long drive way to the party. I flattened out my dress and put my hair over my shoulders. We got out of the car and started walking to the house. Out of no where he slowly slipped his hand in mine and kept walking. I wanted to pull away but I felt a sudden warmth toward Trevor that I had never felt before.

Everyone stared at us as we walked through the door.

"omg! Is that Trevor with monster girl?" a snobby cheerleader whispered to her friend.

"we should go some where quiet, I cant be bothered with these guys." Trevor said pulling me towards a bedroom door.

I nodded following behind him. We got inside and closed the door behind us. I sat on the bed silent. Trevor stood in front of me without a word either.

"why are you doing this Trevor?" I asked.

"doing what?" he replied.

"why are you toying with me! I mean one minute you hate me and call me monster girl. And the next your taking me to a party and holding my hand!"

he came and sat next to me on the bed. I didn't look at him.

"I never ment all those things. I just didn't know how to admit to myself how I feel about you."

"and how do you feel about me Trevor?" I asked looking up at him. A tear rolling down my cheek.

He held my face and wiped away my tear. He put my hair behind my ear and began to speak.

"raven maddison… I love you."

My heart started to beat out of my chest. I stared at him not knowing what to do or say. He lent into me and pressed his lips against mine. I put my arms around him and he did the same to me. we shared a long kiss before he pulled away. He smiled and said

"ill get us some drinks." He said and walked out of the room.

He shut the door behind him and I showed a huge smile from ear to ear. My heart was skipping beats as I thought about him. I put my feet up on the bed and laid down. About ten minutes past and I got a bit concerned. I stepped out of the room and went to the kitchen to go find him. I saw him talking to one of his soccer snob friends and quickly hid behind the wall.

"so whats the deal with monster girl? Its kinda lame you hanging around with her." I heard his friend say to Trevor.

"nothing! Its just a fling. Ill get a few dates out of her and then crush her like she did to me!"

my heart sank as I heard this. I felt tears well up in my eyes and walked off. Trevor saw me leave and knew I had heard what he said. I ran out of the house and walked down the driveway.

"raven wait!" I heard Trevor yell out behind me.

I turned around to face him.

"what!" I said angrily.

"don't go, please."

"why? Give me one good reason I should stay!"

he stood there speechless.

"thought so." I said while walking away, and not looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL. NOT MY BEST CHAPTER, BUT THE NEXT ONE YOU WONT WANT TO MISS!

Chapter 5

Raven's P.O.V

The next morning I was in no mood to go to school, I was too scared to face Trevor. If I saw him I could just break into tears right in front of everyone! I coughed as I walked downstairs hoping my mum would hear me.

"oh honey that doesn't sound good! Are you all right?" my mum said facing her back to me while cooking breakfast.

I smiled with out her looking.

"yeah, I don't feel so well. Can I have a day off today?"

"no, I know your tricks raven, and if you really are sick your just going to have to put up with it!" she replied with a smile.

I turned around and stomped off towards my room. I got ready and went downstairs to meet becky. I am not looking forward to the day ahead! We drove to school without a word.

We arrived at school and I hopped out of becky's truck and walked to my locker. I was getting out my books when I heard something behind me. I turned around and Trevor was standing there with sorry eyes. I ignored him and walked away to my class but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back making me face towards him.

"raven, whatever you heard last night wasn't true! I swear!" he exclaimed.

"ok, if you are telling then what, your just making things up because your scared of what your friends are going to say!" I gave him a look and walked off.

Later that day:

"That's it!" I said to myself as I walked in my room dumping my school bag on my bed.

"I can't take it anymore, seeing Trevor everyday! I have to get out of here, somewhere, anywhere! I looked around my room and saw a post card pinned to my black pin board. It was from aunt libby. She sent it to me last month saying that she missed me up at Hippsterville. That's it! I can go visit my Aunt in Hippsterville. Lucky it was Friday today and I wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow, otherwise my mum would never let me go.

"mum?" I said as I walked down the stairs into the kitchen where my mum was standing.

"yes?" my mum asked.

"I was just thinking about aunt libby and I really miss her."

"so what are you reffering to raven?" my mum asked under her breath, knowing there was a catch.

"I was wondering if I could visit her tomorrow and come back on Monday. Seeing it's a long week end."

"I don't know, ill have to ask aunt libby. Ill ring her now."

She walked up stairs to her room with the phone. I walked to the lounge room and sat on the couch. Nerd boy was watching the discovery channel. Two cheetahs where running while a man in the back was talking about some crap about their wild life instincts.

"urrgh! How can you watch this!" I leaned over and took the remote from billy boy.

"hey! I was watching that!" billy boy yelled at me. I was flicking through the channels when I heard mum.

"raven!" she called out from upstairs.

"your aloud to go. Pack now and I will drop you off at the train station in an hour."

"ok, thanks mum!" I called back to her.

I went upstairs to pack.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ravens P.O.V

I was on the train going to Hipsterville. I was doodling in my journal when I got a message. It was from Trevor. It read,

"BECKY TOLD ME YOU WERE LEAVING! PLZ DON'T GO RAVEN! I LOVE YOU!"

My eyes started to water. I shut off my phone and didn't reply. The train started to stop and I looked out the window, we were pulling into Hippsterville train station. I stood up and walked to the door of the train. The doors opened and I jumped out. The train station was full of Goths just like me, hippies like aunt libby and buskers dressed in fluro clothes playing on the tambourines and African like drums.

"Raven!" I heard a woman call out. I looked up and saw a beautiful woman dressed in bright green baggy pants with a pink t-shirt and a rainbow coloured vest over it. It was aunt Libby! She was running up to me with wide arms.

"aunt Libby!" I called out and gave her a massive hug.

"I missed you so much!" I said.

"Me too." she replied.

We walked to her hippie van, which was the same as ever. Purple and pink flowers where painted on it with blue letters saying "flower power!"

We got to her apartment and I dumped my suitcase on the couch.

"I'm going to yoga class now, you can come if you want."

"No thanks, I think I'll just chill out here for a while."

"ok, there's a few movies you can watch and a bag of popcorn in the cupboard."

"thanks." I said, and she walked out the door.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I got a message from Trevor.

"I'm in Hippsterville, I need to see you! Meet me in the Hippsterville cemetery." the message said.

I sighed. I had to go meet him, I couldn't keep running away from this. I put my phone away and headed out the door. I had two and a half hours before aunt Libby came home, I had to be quick.

I ran down to the Hippsterville cemetery and climbed over the gates. A few red petals caught my eyes, then a few more, and a few more. It was a trail of red petals! I smiled and followed the trail that lead deeper into the cemetery. It felt like it went forever when finally it came to a stop. I looked around and there was nothing. I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me. I quickly turned around to look but there was nothing there. I was starting to get a little bit scared.

"I knew you'd come." I heard a mysterious voice say behind me. I smiled thinking it was Trevor. I turned around and the handsome man standing before me was not Trevor at all. It was Jagger!

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a panicky voice while stepping backwards slowly.

"You know I've always wanted you." He said with an evil grin. He came up close to me and pushed me with all his strength. My back hit a tree and I banged my head causing my vision to go a bit blurry.

"How did you find me?" I mumbled under my breath.

"It was easy really. In a small town like Dullsville gossip travels around. I found out that you left town and went to Hippsterville, and even better, I found out that you were no longer under Alexander's protection now that you hooked up with Trevor."

He walked towards me and lifted me up by my throat.

"Trevor will find you and kill you!" I yelled in difficulty due to his hand firmly wrapped around my neck.

"Hahaha! I doubt that! I've already dealt with him!" he said with laughter.

"No!" I started to cry.

His grip got tighter. I looked around for any weapon. Then I remembered I had a clove of garlic in my bag! I bit his arm as hard as I could. He pulled away quickly with a big yell. I fell to the ground, I crawled to my bag where it had fallen earlier. I struggled through it with my shaky hands. I finally felt it. I pulled it out and held it in my hand firmly. Jagger came up to me and lifted me up. He was so angry it looked like there were flames in his eyes. I took a deep breath. I got the garlic ready. He opened his mouth ready to bite. I quickly pushed myself away from him as much as I could, I lifted up my hand. I was shaking so much. I grabbed his black shirt and dropped the garlic clove inside his t-shirt. He didn't realise what I had done until he smelt it. He took a few steps backwards. His eyes were wide open. His nostrils flared. He was breathing heavily through his mouth. He was coughing loudly. He slowly started to drop to the ground. I ran towards the entrance, climbed over the gate and ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to get away. I stopped when I was out I breath. Trevor had to be still alive, I had to find him. I love him. I thought of where Jagger might have hidden him from me. I remembered the place hehad lured me once before. His underground apartment at the Coffin club. I looked around, my surroundings looked familiar. I saw bright red lights at the corner of my eye. I looked at where the light were. Three bright coffins where flashing. Red lights read 'The Coffin club'. I ran over to the entrance, there wasn't a big line luckily. About four or five people lining up. SHIT! My fake ID in m bag at the cemetery. I saw the girl in front of me was drunk off her face. she wasn't with anyone. she was mumbling and wobbling all over the place. She fell to the ground. I bent down to her level.

"I'm really sorry." I whispered to her.

I gabbed her purse and went through all her cards. I found her ID. I studied it, she looked reasonably like me, it would have to do.

"I'm really sorry. I'm actually a really nice person." I apologized.

I put the ID in my pocket and slipped five bucks in hers. I stood in line and before I knew it I was inside. I took the elevator to his underground apartment. I had goose bumps as I remembered about the last time I came here. The elevator doors slowly opened, revealing a dark room. I stepped inside. It was so dark and cold. No windows were in sight.

"Trevor?" I yelled out, hoping for an answer.

There was nothing, just dead silence. I walked around and searched through every room but I could find him. There was nothing on the floor but one single square mat that was grey with black bats all over it. I wonder…

I walked over to it and knelt down. I lifted it up, uncovering a trap door. I gasped. Anything could be under there, including Trevor. I unlocked it and lifted the door. Narrow stairs lead down to a pitch black scary room. I cautiously walked down the stairs.

"Trevor?" I again yelled out.

"Raven? Is that you?" I heard a strained voice mumble.

I ran to where I heard the voice. Laying on the ground on the floor was Trevor. I knelt down to him. His lip was bleeding. I cradled his head in my arms.

"I'm sorry, none of those things I said were true." He apologized.

"shhh… its ok." I whispered.

I helped him to his feet and up the stairs. We got out side and I called a taxi.

We were finally together again. He pulled me close.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you to."

He pulled me into him and we shared a long beautiful kiss…

THE END!


End file.
